Bang
Summary Bang (バング) also known as Silver Fang ( シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class, rank 3, a superhero for the Heroes Association, settled in Z-City. Bang owns a dojo passed down from generations and uses the fighting style the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist. He has an older brother named Bomb, who is the master of Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. He is also Garou's former mentor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Bang, Silver Fang, Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 81 Classification: Human, Retired S-Class Hero, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics/Self-Momentum (Scales to Bomb), Martial Arts Mastery, Attack Reflection and Non-Physical Interaction via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (This martial arts technique can deflect electricity itself and Rover’s Energy Projectiles), Pressure Points (Part of Garou’s martial arts Bang taught him), Instinctive Reaction (Taught Garou his martial arts), Statistics Amplification and Body Control via Abandonment Attack Potency: At least City level (Shattered Elder Centipede's armor with Bomb. While critically beaten down and severely weakened, he one-shot full-powered Fuhrer Ugly. For reference, Fuhrer Ugly in this form was significantly stronger than his base form, which was a Dragon level threat. With a Dragon Level being vastly stronger than Choze. Bang also one-shot another Dragon level of similar power immediately after Fuhrer) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Atomic Samurai considered him to be very fast. Outran three other S class heroes including Metal Bat. Intercepted Fuhrer Ugly before he could kill Genos. ) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least City Class(Easily blasted through Fuhrer Ugly's body and tore Gums in half) Durability: At least City level (No-sold a direct strike from Melzalgald. Can fight against multiple Dragons while heavily injured) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted. He's a master martial artist with decades of experience. Weaknesses: Bang is unwilling to learn new techniques and methods to beat an opponent or to think outside the box, as he put it, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist:' Bang's martial art. It is relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those insides. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as apply devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river," implying that the Rock-Smashing Water Stream Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. *His style of fighting gets much more vicious while angry or enraged, as first used against Fist Fight Djinn. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. Both perform mighty strikes at their opponent with their respective moves during combat. *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang can create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, defending those insides. It is first used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Using the fingertips that he has trained, he can hit the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Bang jumps at his opponent using an extraordinary footwork, he elegantly quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack, strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being. It is first used against Melzalgald. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Akuma (Street Fighter) Akuma's Profile (Speed Equalized; Base Akuma was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Elders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Acrobats